


daddy's first time

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, YoonHong, also there is no age gap even if this is a sugar daddy/baby fic hehe, i feel like i overwrote just to insert so much consent, its yoonhong trust me on this i take pride in tagging my works properly, nothing's sexier than consent ok, porn with a little plot to be honest, sugar baby!jeonghan, sugar daddy!jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: To support his sister and his mother back home, Jeonghan takes on escorting jobs.Just to experience dating, Jisoo takes in a sugar baby.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	daddy's first time

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is the funniest comeesh so far??? thank anon thank anon 
> 
> might have overwritten a little because i really wanna enforce the consent scene hehehe yoonhong consent so sexy always
> 
> don't curse at me ok i tagged properly LMAO

The doorbell rings.

Jeonghan looks at the clock above the television. It’s already ten in the evening. Who could be ringing his door at this hour?

Incredibly irritated because he had a long day, he’d rather not have a visitor, Jeonghan trudges to the door. It’s not even a long walk since his apartment is a small, windowless block in a run-down building, but he takes his time dragging his feet along the stained carpets.

“Yoon Jeonghan-hyung, you can’t go around punching people whenever you want!” Seungkwan’s voice booms from outside as he starts banging on the piece of wood.

Heaving a sigh, Jeonghan opens the door as soon as he hears that, afraid that his agent might destroy the thing for real. He can’t afford repairs right now, and his landlord is known to overcharge things.

_ “There you are,” _ Seungkwan looks  _ wrathful _ , and Jeonghan would be intimidated if not for the fact that this agent of his is rightfully angry. “What happened? Why did you beat up your client!?”

“You’re really not going to ask about my well-being first?” Jeonghan turns on the twinkly eyes. Usually, it doesn’t work on Seungkwan because his agent knows him too much, but it wouldn’t hurt to try and act cute. Maybe it would even soften the creases on the agent’s forehead. “ _ Jeonghannie _ is hurt,” he pouts, pointing at the blooming purple bruise on his left cheekbone, “See? It’s so  _ painful _ —”

“Cut the crap.” His agent pushes past him and comes inside the flat uninvited, sitting on the  _ floor _ because furniture is a luxury to someone like Jeonghan. “I saw the other guy. Now tell me what made you go Hulk this time?”

He gave it a shot, didn’t he?

“The usual,” Jeonghan grabs a shirt from the chair nearby and puts it on when he sees Seungkwan eyeing him with a curled lip of blatant disgust.  _ So what _ if he’s sloppy? He was caught off-guard in his own home. “You know how rich people are.”

“You’re the one in need of their money. Are you sure you want to be the one dictating what the clients could do to you? I mean it’s not like they’re trying to make you do something impossible and dangerous—”

“They want us to have  _ sex,” _ Jeonghan deadpans, going back to where he was at the kitchen (if one could even call it a kitchen—it’s just an adjacent sink and stove next to his bed). “That seems impossible enough.”

With that, Seungkwan relents. He doesn’t really give up in the middle of conversations, but this is one that he has had with Jeonghan a lot of times.

“What about your mom?” The agent asks, propping his elbows on his knees as he leans forward. “She needs the treatment, right?”

“I borrowed from the Yang—”

“You can’t be serious,” Seungkwan lets out an incredulous laugh, eyes widening as he tenses up. “Hey! I already told you not to borrow from those guys. Dirty money is just going to cause you trouble one day—”

“Then what do you want me to do?” Jeonghan asks quietly, pouring hot water from the kettle into a cup, letting the tea bag steep. “Let those perverts grope me for, what, a few thousand won? A few bills that barely affords me this small room?”

That shuts Seungkwan up.

He should know best that Jeonghan is struggling as a university student with a sister doing so well in high school and a sick mother. If not for his father passing away in the middle of his freshman year in college, Jeonghan wouldn’t be the breadwinner of the family. He wouldn’t have stopped schooling to earn money. When Jeonghan came back to university, everyone in his year was two to three years younger than him, and that might seem like it’s already a source of humiliation on its own for some people, but Jeonghan never saw it like that.

From time to time, he’d dabble on some escorting jobs, with Seungkwan as his agent to hook him up with his connections. Usually, he would get paid by old women (or men) to look dapper in a suit, to serve as arm candy during social events. And, really, who is he to complain when this job pays triple than what he makes at the convenience store?

But what ruins everything for him is the way these old people would try to _grope_ here and there even when his profile (provided by Seungkwan) says that he _doesn’t_ _do that._

Hence, the bruise.

And the client who got too comfortable and got beat up by him.

“Do you even want to?” Seungkwan says after a while, taking the cup as soon as Jeonghan hands it to him. “Pay the money back, I mean.”

Jeonghan sits on his bed, musing about how miserable life is without money. The only other room in this tiny box he calls home is the bathroom, and even with that, he feels  _ lucky _ that the toilet isn’t next to his bed.

“Of course.” Running away from the Yangs will just get him stabbed in an alley, anyway. “Got any more jobs for me?”

Brows raised, Seungkwan takes a sip of the dust-flavored tea before speaking, “You’re literally blacklisted from the escort service now.”

_ Great. _ But it’s not like he didn’t  _ expect _ that. He beat up more than ten dudes already.

“What now?”

“What do you mean  _ what now? _ Unless you want to be a sugar baby—”

“That’s it, then,” Jeonghan perks up, snapping his fingers like he’s the one who came up with the idea. “I’ll just be one of you.”

That earns a snort from Seungkwan who sets down the cup on the floor because there isn’t a luxury of center tables in their presence

“You think you can do that when you’re so against having sex?”

“Hey, I  _ love _ sex as much as the next guy,” Jeonghan shrugs, “But not from old men who want their wrinkly, nipple-shaped dicks in my ass—hell no.”

Seungkwan did not need that image of a wrinkly, nipple-shaped dick in his head, but Jeonghan’s vocabulary has always been…  _ colorful _ , to say the least.

“Do you even understand what you’re asking for?” Seungkwan squints.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan says, sighing as he flops down on the bed. It doesn’t look like it because the agent looks and acts like he comes from a wealthy family, but Seungkwan is a sugar baby to a young, rich guy (who, Jeonghan suspects, has erectile dysfunction or something because drunk Seungkwan rants about not getting sex at all). “I think it’s safer if I’m in the hands of one person.”

Letting out a huff, Seungkwan tries to make his words simpler because it seems like it’s not getting into Jeonghan’s brain. “No one would want to hire someone who wouldn’t have sex—”

“—your daddy literally  _ can’t _ get it up—”

“—that’s  _ different—!” _ Seungkwan exclaims defensively, “He’s just shy!”

“You’ve been his sugar baby for… a year now?” Jeonghan chuckles, watching Seungkwan’s face redden under the dim lights. “I’m sure someone like that’s out there for me.”

“That would mean I won’t be your agent anymore,” Seungkwan points out, actively ignoring that comment about how long he has been an untouched sugar baby. “You can just put up a page on the website, and they’ll take care of it for you.”

“All I have to do is be very specific, right?”

“Well,  _ yeah _ ,” Seungkwan brings the drink to his lips, sipping before he says, “You’d have to measure your dick erect and tell everyone. Even if you say you don’t want to have sex.”

“I can do that,” Jeonghan replies, “It’s not like I haven’t done that at the escort service.” And it’s not like he’s  _ shy _ in that department.

“Then, make sure to clear your schedule. Your future client would ask for you whenever they want, so you have to be flexible. And don’t go beating them up! There are no warnings on that company—if you fuck up once, they’ll ban you for life.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeonghan sits up, smiling at him. Seungkwan nags a lot, but he’s looking after Jeonghan in his own, younger brother way. Like him, he’s supporting a mother and two sisters back home. They both didn’t know this is how they would end up in the city, but there’s no shame to that.

They’re just making money like everybody else.

* * *

Nowadays, Jisoo feels like he has been leading a boring life.

He wouldn’t call it boring, personally. But that’s the exact word that his best friend used to describe him.

“Polish these and bring me the final output,” he says, dropping the files on the desk. “Tell the department head I’ll only sign if there are no creases to the plan. It’s been a week and this is still garbage.”

It would be a dumb move to sign anything imperfect, in Jisoo’s opinion because, well, it’s his name on the line.

Chan, the newest of his many,  _ many _ secretaries, nods, taking the papers in his arms. He looks like he has more to say with the way he’s hesitating.

“Anything else?”

“Um, Sir,” the young one clears his throat, “Vice President Choi is outside and he’s asking for you—”

“Tell him to get lost.” Jisoo dismissively waves him off. “I can’t be bothered today. I have a meeting in thirty minutes.”

Chan looks like he’s about to question that, so Jisoo raises a challenging brow. A silent  _ get him out of here. _

As soon as the door shuts behind the secretary, Jisoo sighs, undoing his tie a little so he can sit back comfortably. Finally. A moment for himself.

Being in charge of the family company at an early age is…

If he’s being honest, it’s the most appropriate thing. No one other than him can run the business this smoothly.

Jisoo has led an  _ incredible _ life, if you ask him. While people his age would still be fresh out of college, he has already finished higher education in his younger years, making him the  _ first _ Hong to succeed the CEO position when he’s only  _ twenty-four _ years old.

A bit of a responsibility, but Jisoo has never been ordinary. He can take all of these and more.

But with great power comes  _ opportunists _ flocking him left and right, so it’s particularly difficult to find a  _ special someone. _

Someone who would make his heart beat two times than the normal pace. Someone who would hold his hand, kiss his cheek.

Someone to cuddle when the weather is cold. Someone to love—

His eyes catch a yellow sticky note with a suspicious link scribbled onto it.

_ Just try it out, _ Seungcheol’s voice floods his thoughts.  _ Get a woman to romance. _ Jisoo’s brows meet as he tries to brush it away. He shouldn’t be hearing Seungcheol’s voice when he’s trying to rest.

But his best friend insisted just last week for him to check out this…  _ company _ of some sort. It’s one of those discreet ones that cater to men like him, apparently.

Politicians, both married and unmarried, celebrities, basically anyone who desperately needs to be far from the spotlight go to that company for, well,  _ company. _

Of course, despite his palpable denial when Seungcheol is around, Jisoo has already sent one of his trusted secretaries (Minghao) to check out the website for him.

And what do you know? It’s legitimate.

After a moment of just staring at it, he makes up his mind and types in the link on an (incognito) window on his computer’s browser. If Seungcheol’s right about one thing, it’s about Jisoo’s lifestyle—that he can’t expect love to come to him the way commoners do because he’s too good.

Seungcheol didn’t say he’s too good, but Jisoo  _ knows _ that he’s too good for anyone.

Rich, powerful, handsome.

And his down-there is  _ big _ , too, if he does say so himself.

But even if he has all that glory, he has never dated before, never experienced love before. All his knowledge about romance comes from  _ Sailor Moon, _ and it’s later in his adulthood when he realized that Usagi isn’t really the best role model when it comes to  _ love _ because she acts like a damsel in distress around Tuxedo Mask—something that won’t happen to Jisoo. His fated woman is still far,  _ far _ from the present, which is why he decided (just now) that he’ll try this company out and practice being a good boyfriend.

He’ll experience dating so when the real deal comes in his life, he’ll be the best at it and he’ll sweep her (his future woman) off her feet!

The website is generally discreet with its wording. Everything on the platforms looks boring—none of those flashy, neon fonts on pornography sites (this is why Jisoo sticks to hentai, but even on there, ads are nonstop). It’s almost as if he’s on a government website with how formal it looks.

After reading the terms and conditions which basically assures the utmost privacy of its users, all Jisoo had to do was fill out his payment details and an online form that would specify his likes.

Let’s see…

Hair color doesn’t matter. Eye color doesn’t matter.

_ Size? _

Why would they need his size preference? What size are they talking about?

Oh—

_ Oh. _ Is this about…

The  _ boobies? _

Cheeks warming up, Jisoo closes his eyes as he hovers the cursor onto the  _ highest _ part of the scale, clicking on it as he eases the giddy feeling inside him.

_ Calm down, _ he tells himself as he squirms in his seat, heat spreading everywhere in his body.  _ You’re born to be a sex god. You shouldn’t be getting flustered over such a thing. _

(He’s a virgin. But he’s so good at  _ everything _ , so it’s impossible for him not to be amazing at sex. He can name  _ all _ the parts of the female and male reproductive system. Beat that.)

He answers a few more questions about skin color (which he really doesn’t mind), preferred weight and height (things that he never really had a particular inclination towards, so he chooses any), and it’s just weird, ambiguous questions like if he has certain  _ fetishes _ (he doesn’t know what that word means so he only checked the “praise” box because it seemed like he’s going to be complimented by the paid companion if he chooses that, and he like being called amazing).

He figures he should check his answer before submitting since there might be something else that he missed—

Three knocks on his door got him  _ scrambling _ to close the tab. Before he does, though, he clicked the  _ submit _ button, thinking he made sure of his answers, anyway. He was even overthinking some. It would be a waste to leave it unanswered when he already filled out his payment details.

“Ah, yes—“he clears his throat, fixing his loosened tie when Chan enters “—what’s—what do you need?”

“Sir?” Chan carefully says, taking in the very red CEO in front of him, fumbling at his tie. “The representative for the new project you approved is here early for the meeting. Should I tell them to wait, or—”

“No, no,” Jisoo says, shifting awkwardly in his seat as he tries to look as natural and calm as possible. “I’ll meet them now. Just give me a minute.”

With a small, confused nod, Chan leaves his office once again, and Jisoo heaves a sigh. The website is gone, but he does get a text message on his personal phone confirming his sign-up sheet and informing him that they will contact him once they find someone exactly to his tastes.

Jisoo takes a peek at his appearance at the small desk mirror, and he waits until the redness from his face is gone before he leaves his office to meet with the representative.

If Chan slips in some fever medicine in his boss’ bag before the day ends, it’s not unforeseen.

Over the weekends, Jisoo gets an email with the profile of his new sugar baby attached.

**Yoon Jeonghan. 178 cm. 65kg. 26 years old. 11 inches.**

Jisoo’s brows furrow as he reads it.

His sugar baby must be a tall lady for her to be one-centimeter taller than him. A manly name, too.

That’s kind of  _ weird. _

Oh well, Jisoo shrugs. All women are beautiful to him, anyway.

* * *

A man.

Jisoo is dining in a five-star restaurant with… a man.

“Yoon Jeonghan, isn’t it?” The man in a black t-shirt and a black and white flannel blinks at him as he chews on a piece of steak. He looks like he’s enjoying the food, Jisoo notes.

But he’s a  _ man. _

Jeonghan nods, still blinking at him while stuffing his face with more of the mashed potatoes. Jisoo thinks it’s  _ cute, _ but…

But  _ he’s a man. _

“Is—” Jeonghan starts, swallowing first before continuing. He looks shy, reserved even as he obviously looks at Jisoo’s lips instead of his eyes when talking. “Is there a problem, H-Hong Jisoo-ssi?”

“No,” Jisoo assures, flashing him a gentle smile. “I was just… wondering if the food is to your liking?”

“Yes!” Jeonghan smiles pleasantly, taking another piece of steak into his mouth. “The food here is really good.”

“That’s a relief. Please, help yourself.”

He  _ is _ a man. Jisoo scrolls through the full details on the website on his phone.

Yoon Jeonghan. 178 cm. 65kg. 26 years old. 11 inches. Bisexual. He/Him. Male.

_ And what about it? _ Jisoo mentally reprimands himself. It’s the year 2023. He shouldn’t be discriminating anyone. Besides, it’s not like he’s after love. However, if—and  _ only if _ —he does fall in love, it shouldn’t matter.

Love is love regardless!

Looking closely at the sugar baby in front of him, Jisoo is impressed. This one’s quite a looker, and he looks soft under the warm lighting of the restaurant. It makes Jisoo want to take care of him.

_ What about the… sexual intercourse?  _ A part of his brain reminds him.

Well, even guys can do it together, right? Jisoo will just wear protection when it comes down to it. He knows how to put on a condom all on his own. He watched an instructional video from the health center when he was in high school. He even remembers the instructor using a banana.

See? Hong Jisoo  _ is _ a sex god.

“Thank you for the meal,” Jeonghan says after clearing up the plates, wiping his mouth with the table napkin.

“It’s no big deal,” Jisoo says. “Where do you want to go next?”

With that, Jeonghan flushes a shade of pink, fidgeting a little in his seat. Why is he —

Oh. Is he thinking about  _ that? _

Well, this restaurant is in a luxurious hotel… so  _ why not? _

Jisoo clears his throat, looking at Jeonghan through his lashes because he really doesn’t know how to look him in the eye while asking this.

“Do you…” he trails off, not knowing how to continue.

“Yes,” Jeonghan says almost immediately, nodding as he speaks. “I want to. Let’s do it.”

Jisoo doesn’t know why he got an eager sugar baby, but… is this his moment?

His moment to  _ shine? _ Because he has been preparing for this  _ all his life. _

He takes one long look at Jeonghan. He’s so beautiful, soft looking with such lighting around them. He’s also wearing one of those cozy sweaters that is too big for his frame, but it doesn’t make the look in his eyes any less sensual.

And he seems excited to get into bed with Jisoo, if he’s going by the tone of Jeonghan’s voice when he said,  _ ‘I want to do it.’ _

He’s finally getting rid of his virginity.

Jisoo will come out of this hotel room a new man. An enlightened man.

He will finally know what it’s like to use his  _ weapon. _

Was what he thought. But Jeonghan is currently hovering over him, arms bracing at both sides of his head as he’s pinned on the bed of the hotel suite he paid for last minute.

“I didn’t know you were this  _ brave _ , Hong Jisoo-ssi,” Jeonghan smirks from above him, head eclipsing the bright light of the room. This is a sheer contrast from how he was earlier at dinner when he was blushing and smiling gently. “You don’t look like a troublemaker.”

With this angle, Jisoo can see that the soft features are much like a defense mechanism. Jeonghan’s face, now shadowed by the darkness his hovering casts, is  _ sharp _ in places. His nose is straight, smirk pointy, and jawline perfectly edged.

He looks like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. But Jisoo doesn’t know what to make of it.

Jisoo also doesn’t know how to respond to it or how he’ll respond to it when Jeonghan’s mouth is back on his, his tongue prying Jisoo’s lips open.

This isn’t his first kiss, duh. He has had a girl back in third grade named  _ Trixie _ who licked his lollipop before he put it in his mouth. Granted, he didn’t know she licked it until after, but that was it. His first kiss was stolen just like that.

So to say that this is his first would just be  _ too much, _ but it  _ is _ his first time feeling something like  _ this. _

Maybe Jeonghan is working as a sugar baby because he’s so amazing at this. Jisoo can’t find the appropriate terms to explain what he’s feeling, but if he tries his best, he can describe how he’s  _ tingling _ from the tip of his fingers to his sides, down to the back of his thighs.

Jeonghan’s lips go hard and then  _ soft _ unpredictably, and all Jisoo could do, really, is lie there and open his mouth for him to eat.

“Please,” Jisoo stammers, trying to regain his composure because he’s sounding small when he should be the one in charge, “C-Call me Jisoo.”

Saying that might have triggered something in the sugar baby because he presses himself down against Jisoo’s body.

Is it supposed to be like this?

Am I supposed to be  _ underneath _ when we do it?

_ “Jisoo,” _ Jeonghan coos in his ear, his warm breath tickling the shell, “I couldn’t tell you earlier, but your name sounds  _ so _ pretty.”

Jeonghan’s voice is sending Jisoo into a trance, but he doesn’t know  _ what _ this feeling is exactly.

The Reddit threads didn’t specify _this_ _part_ of the sexual intercourse—how is he supposed to know?

_ Maybe… _

Maybe he can check his phone for a bit? Search keywords about why he’s the one at the bottom? So far, he has only read about what it’s like to do everything on top.

Kiss.

Get on top.

Take off clothes.

Wet the fingers.

Place the fingers inside until loose.

Take out penis.

Put penis in.

Move penis inside.

Finish.

Clean up.

Ask if your partner is okay.

Help your partner clean up.

He has memorized _every_ _single_ _step._ He’s a freaking _sex_ _god._ Jisoo has prepared for his day.

Without another thought, Jisoo wills himself to break off the kiss, flipping Jeonghan so that he’s on top.

“That’s more like it,” Jisoo says, bending down to kiss him some more. But before their lips could touch again so he can do what he has to do according to his education from the internet, his phone rings, the opening tone filling the room and they both halt in place.

Neither of them moves for a moment.

“That’s yours,” Jeonghan whispers so close to his face, his lips lingering under Jisoo’s. “Is it important? You think it can wait until tomorrow?”

Until tomorrow? Does sex even last  _ that _ long?

Then why are porn videos only ten minutes long?

_ Oh, my god. _

Is Jeonghan an _inexperienced_ _virgin?_

Realization hits Jisoo as he looks at Jeonghan with a horrified look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan asks, gentle and mild just like he always is. Jisoo can’t believe it.

As the more  _ well informed _ one about sex, he must take responsibility. He mustn’t rush things.

Jeonghan must be confused. Jisoo gets it now.  _ That’s _ why he got the positions wrong.

When he pushes himself off Jeonghan, he doesn't have to exert much effort because the sugar baby lifts him off at the same time, making way for Jisoo to get to his persistently ringing phone.

The screen displays Lee Jihoon’s name, Jisoo’s main secretary. Oh, golly. Jihoon never calls unless something is urgent.

Clicking the accept call button is a battle on its own, but answering is an even more frightening feat.

“Hello—”

“President! Where were you? I’ve been trying to reach you through texts. You usually answer right away. The Wen Group has already arrived—”

“Stall them for—” Jisoo raises his wrist, checking the time. If he can get out of here fast, maybe make his chauffeur ignore the speed limit for a fraction, he can get there in no time “—for fifteen minutes? I’ll be there.”

He doesn’t have to explain himself to his secretary, nor does he have to tell him about his business in a hotel with a guy Jihoon has never heard of before, so he hangs up, pulling on his coat with clumsy hands.

His arm catches on the wrong hole, hand dropping the phone on the bed, and he’s kind of already feeling  _ helpless _ at this point. Everything has to be perfect. He got too distracted. Important investors are already there, and if he makes them wait—

“Here you go,” Jeonghan says, soothing him a little with a light touch to his neck, making him break off from the struggle against his coat. The beneficiary of his takes the coat instead, guiding Jisoo well into wearing it properly. And Jisoo’s head is swimming in his particularly sexy word choice, unable to speak as he’s immersed in Jeonghan’s low, reassuring voice.  _ “That’s it. _ You’re doing great. Don’t be too alarmed, you  _ got this.” _

He would be lying if he says that doesn’t help ease his nerves. “Th-Thank you,” Jisoo says, finding the right words to say at a moment like this. “I’m sorry, I really have to go—”

“That’s perfectly fine.”

“—the room is paid for; you can get anything you want if you tell them the room number. Just order room service—”

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan takes his hand, and butterflies  _ burst _ out of Jisoo’s chest…

…only to be caged back when the sugar baby hands him the phone that he dropped on the bed. “I’m alright. Do whatever it is you need to do. Let’s meet up some other time.”

“You sure it’s not a problem?”

“Certain.” Jeonghan dusts off his coat, stepping back to look at him with piercing eyes. “You’re the one who pays for my time, so it’s not really a bad thing to cut it short whenever you want.”

That makes sense, but at the same time… he can’t help feeling like it’s a waste—

“Oh,  _ fork,” _ he mumbles a pretty harsh curse word (in Jisoo’s dictionary) when he catches a glimpse at his watch.

After a haphazard _peck_ on Jeonghan’s cheek because he’s practicing how to be a good boyfriend and he saw a discourse about how nice cheek kisses are on _pandagossip.com,_ Jisoo dashes outside the room, _brisk walking_ to the elevators and out of the lobby because he can’t be caught running in a public place _._

Jihoon will  _ so _ nag him for this.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan was left dumbfounded, standing in front of the closed hotel room door like an idiot.

_ A cheek kiss? _

He didn’t know his sugar daddy (if he can even call him that since Jisoo’s profile tells him he’s two years younger than Jeonghan) could be so  _ cute. _

The hotel room looks expensive—marble fixtures, bed that doesn’t seem to creak at all even when Jeonghan jumps on it with his whole weight, relaxing in the middle now that the place is all  _ his _ for the night.

Hong Jisoo is odd in his own rich boy way. When Jeonghan got the briefing from an agent of the company about who his  _ sugar daddy _ would be, he expected to have a big shot daddy (because the company caters to those kind of people), but what he didn’t expect was someone richer (going by the hotel and the restaurant) but  _ younger _ than him, and really fucking  _ beautiful _ to boot.

It’s not in him to get _shy_ because—in Seungkwan’s words—he’s a _shameless_ _motherfucker,_ but Hong Jisoo is really pretty.

He blinks, Jeonghan noticed,  _ a lot. _

Hong Jisoo blinks a lot when he falls deep in thought and stares into space and Jeonghan watched him intently for the duration of the dinner because his eyes twinkled under the gleaming chandelier of the restaurant.

Forgive him for fawning, but it’s so  _ endearing. _

If you’re wondering why Jeonghan said he wants to  _ do it _ when he was so against sex with his clients before _ … _

Well, when he saw Hong Jisoo across that fancy restaurant table for the first time—all with his blond hair, and confused cat-like eyes smiling at him charmingly—Jeonghan knew, and he just  _ knew, _ the relationship is bound to be sexual.

He can’t let the opportunity pass.

Not when he’s already this  _ attracted. _

* * *

There is always the fact that Jeonghan is paid  _ heftily _ for his time. Jisoo pays him per  _ minute _ of phone calls just so the sugar daddy could tell him pick up lines that came straight out of a  _ What Not to Say Ever in Your Entire Life _ book.

_ Is your dad a preacher? Because, boo bear, you’re a blessing, _ Jisoo would say in a smug tone and then would proceed to ask him if he  _ felt _ something.

To which Jeonghan would respond  _ yes, _ he did, because being  _ entertained by his weirdness _ is now considered a  _ feeling. _

Jeonghan is weird, too. He can’t believe he  _ misses _ someone he only met once a month ago. They couldn’t reschedule their plans right away because Jisoo is apparently a busy man leading a wealthy conglomerate all on his own, so they got to know each other through texts and video calls.

Jeonghan has noticed quite a few things.

He noticed that his sugar daddy is either just really smug but innocent… or proud to be  _ extremely stupid. _

He’s a famous, child prodigy CEO, according to Google searches, so Jeonghan would like to think he’s the former.

Since he’s going all out with lifting his no-sex ban for this cutie, he usually sends texts that are meant to seduce, provocative pictures when he’s fresh out of the shower (hey, don’t judge him, he’s very transparent about liking sex as much as the other guy.) But everything goes over Jisoo’s head. And even during video calls with his benefactor, it’s almost always Jeonghan doing something tempting and Jisoo blinking at him through the screen, waiting for Jeonghan to  _ explain _ what it  _ means _ because he says  _ he doesn’t understand.  _ At the same time, he would be cracking pick up lines left and right, making  _ not so subtle _ comments about how  _ big he is down there, _ and just overall acting like the fuckboy Jeonghan was in his teenage years.

Now that Jisoo and he has finally scheduled a date, he figures he doesn’t have to sit and pretend that he’s intimidated by—in Jisoo’s words—his  _ steel phallus, _ whatever  _ that _ is.

And like last time, Jisoo is sitting on top of him, straddling his thighs as Jeonghan lies on his back on a bed that is bigger than the windowless room where he currently lives in a huge fucking mansion.

“Shall we start?” Jisoo asks with a smirk like he’s bragging before starting an arm-wrestling competition, but if other people saying it makes it sound like a turn-off, Jeonghan can only let him do whatever he wants.

He’s being paid to, anyway. And it’s not like he’s against it. Plus, Jisoo always makes it clear that he can say no anytime he wants. Reassuring, but Jeonghan doesn’t see him as a threat.

It’s just that Jisoo is taking care of him well.

Jisoo dips down to capture Jeonghan’s lips in a kiss, and for a moment, Jeonghan lets him lead. Soft, kittenish licks tickle his lower lips, mimicking the way Jeonghan pried his lips open when they first made out in the hotel room. And for a second there, Jeonghan takes over, tongue slipping past Jisoo’s lips.

Eventually, it turns into a  _ contest _ of whose tongue can enter whose mouth.

Reminding himself that Jisoo is paying to have a good time with him, Jeonghan doesn’t let himself get carried away. He submits, letting the sugar daddy do as he pleases. His hands, however, wander to Jisoo’s slim waist, steadying him.

And maybe Jeonghan grinds a fraction, his growing erection brushing against the back of Jisoo’s thighs.

“You like that, baby boy?” Jisoo asks breathily, pressing soft kisses along Jeonghan’s cheeks down to his chin.

Jeonghan’s brows shoot up lifelessly as he realizes he was just called  _ baby boy _ by his sugar daddy who didn’t even know how to  _ kiss _ a month ago _. _

_ “Huh?” _

But before Jisoo could ask what the  _ huh _ was for, this time, Jeonghan’s phone rings a special ringtone attached to one person in his contacts.

There’s an unspoken rule in the Yoon household. His sister  _ never _ calls him first unless it’s serious news about his mom.

Jeonghan, as best he can, pushes Jisoo off him gently, searching from the tiny device, to no avail. When he finds his phone at the foot of the massive bed, it has already stopped ringing.

One missed call.

“I’m sorry, I gotta go—” Jeonghan sputters, rueful as he scurries off the bed to gather his belongings “—my mom—something might’ve happened and my sister is alone with her—”

“It’s alright,” Jisoo says in a quiet, understanding voice despite the question marks hovering over his head. “They need you.”

“I’m really sorry—”

“You  _ don’t _ have to apologize, Jeonghan.” Jisoo kneels on the bed so that they’re eye level with Jeonghan standing next to the edge. “Tell me right away if you need help with anything. And take the chauffeur.”

“No, I can just take a cab—”

“Hannie,” Jisoo places his hands on his shoulders, the warmth of his palms seeping through the fabric of Jeonghan’s shirt, calming him down. “Whatever you need, just take it.”

It’s just then that Jeonghan stops to actually  _ look _ at Jisoo—the understanding on his face, his patience, the adorable air of innocence around him. Even his voice— _ god, _ his voice is as soft as the clouds in the sky.

Whatever he needs?

Jeonghan indulges himself with one kiss that lasted barely a second but never left his thoughts even after he left Jisoo’s mansion.

When he comes home, an hour drive from the city, it turns out his mom has come home with a  _ girlfriend. _

And  _ that _ was the emergency to his sister. (Not that she’s against her mother’s lover being a woman—she just thinks her mom is too  _ old _ and  _ sick _ and  _ uncool _ to be having girlfriends.)

Nevertheless, Jeonghan doesn’t regret rushing to their aid, just in case danger truly happened.

And somehow, for the rest of the weekend that he spent resolving the  _ girlfriend _ problem, Jeonghan’s lips tingle whenever he remembers a certain serene, reassuring face.

He gives Jisoo a call after things died down, telling him they should meet up again soon.

He’ll have to take whatever he needs, or he’ll go nuts.

* * *

The next time they meet, Jisoo guides Jeonghan inside his room as  _ gently _ as he could (like a  _ gentleman _ would do), eventually pinning him against the door with an intense kiss that he learned from… well, from  _ Jeonghan. _

Sure, they’re making a huge noise with Jeonghan’s back slamming against the door and all _ , _ but Jisoo made sure they’re alone for tonight. He’s thoroughly prepared to lose his virginity.

He even  _ shaved _ the small amount of hair he has down there, in case Jeonghan doesn’t like itchy, hairy guys. He just likes to be sure.

“W-Wait,” Jisoo breaks off the kiss, taking the few steps he has to take while pulling Jeonghan’s hand. Jisoo then places his hands on his chest, and Jeonghan gladly falls back, the backs of knees against the edge of the bed.

But not before clutching his wrists to pull Jisoo on top of him.

He seems into it when Jeonghan lets him hover on top of him, and there isn’t really much point in resisting because:

1) Jisoo pays for his time and company, so it’s mostly up to what he wants to do, and;

2) If it comes down to it, Jeonghan can always top from the bottom, if you know what he means.

Jeonghan likes to busy his lips with his neck, Jisoo notes, as the sugar baby is placing open-mouthed kisses along the length of it.

“Are you ready?” Jisoo asks, trying not to moan aloud with Jeonghan mouthing at his neck hungrily like that. “Are—Are you sure you want to do this with me?”

“Why are you still asking, Joshuji? You’re already on top of me.”

The tips of Jisoo’s ears burn at the mention of top. He’s finally doing step two of his step-by-step guide on how to…  _ sex. _

“But the magazine said I  _ should _ ask—”

Jisoo lips are captured once again, just a proof of how impatient Jeonghan is getting. But Jisoo isn’t going to relent. He’s already at step two, and he’s about to go to step three.

_ Take off clothes. _

“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan asks distractedly, moving to let his back rest against the headboard and shifting Jisoo on top of him so that the latter is straddling his lap instead of hovering over him. “Are  _ you _ ready? Do you want to stop?”

Jeonghan grinds upwards, an erection growing, poking against the back of Jisoo’s thighs as they catch themselves in a heated fight for dominance with their tongues. Jisoo is pretty good at kissing. He can already keep up with Jeonghan’s pace.

“Of—Of course I am,” Jisoo pants, speaking in between seconds when Jeonghan would pull away only to take a breath. “I was  _ born _ ready.”

_ “Good,” _ Jeonghan says, voice deep and breathy, sending shivers down Jisoo’s spine. “Here I was thinking you’re a virgin or something.”

Tensing upon the mention of the word  _ virgin, _ Jisoo pulls away, crossing his arms in front of him uncharacteristically. “And what’s  _ wrong _ with being a virgin?” He asks, brows raised as the air around him shifts.

“What, why are you acting like  _ you’re _ one—?”

_ Oh. _ This is the first time Jeonghan is hearing of this. And though it may seem strange…

It makes  _ sense. _ It answers a lot of questions, particularly those that ask why this beautiful being is such an  _ eccentric _ personality.

All this time… and he’s just finding out that Jisoo, his sugar daddy, is a virgin. Things are starting to fall into place.

It’s a good thing he found out mid-make-out session instead of during the real thing because Jeonghan would  _ never _ forgive himself if he hurt him in any way.

“Yes, I’m a virgin,” Jisoo says with pride, huffing like Jeonghan annoyed him some way. “But don’t worry—even if it’s our first time, I’ll take care of you. You won’t feel any pain when you wake up tomorrow.”

_ Our?  _

“Jisoo, it’s not my first time.”

Something from that statement seems to confuse the sugar daddy. “Eh?”

“I’m  _ not _ a virgin.”

“Then, is this your second time?”

Jeonghan wants to admit that he used to fuck the entire female population in his university, but that wouldn’t really  _ help _ him in any way, so he settles for something lighter,  _ easier _ to digest. “To be honest, I don’t exactly remember how many times I’ve done it.”

For a moment there, Jisoo only gapes at him, eyes unreadable.

“Oh,” is all he says after quite some time.

“Uh-huh,” Jeonghan tries to soothe the confusion out of him, rubbing his palms on Jisoo’s arms up and down. The latter is still sitting on his lap, his full weight pressing against Jeonghan’s thighs, and, damn, he’s just a man. Jisoo’s pillowy ass doesn’t help in clearing his thoughts.

“Well,” Jisoo says carefully, voice gradually becoming quiet as he stares at Jeonghan in absolute wonder, “Is it your first time using the  _ butt?” _

At that, the sugar baby’s jaw falls open. He doesn’t even get a moment to absorb how cute Jisoo was when he asked that because the question is hitting him hard as soon as he hears it.

Jeonghan is catching onto the drift.

Jisoo wants to  _ top _ him.

And the way he’s looking at Jeonghan all wide-eyed and confused is making the sugar baby choose his words carefully, afraid he might  _ hurt _ him with facts. “Let’s say there are people out there who  _ like _ it up the butt…” Jeonghan starts, trying to find the right words.

Jisoo nods attentively, and he feels kind of bad because he’s about to spout some bullshit. “People?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan sighs, nodding along,  _ “People.” _

“Oh.”

“And I’m  _ not _ one of them,” he finishes the thought gently, thinking it’s mild enough for a virgin to understand.

Jisoo seems to consider that for a moment. Jeonghan doesn’t know if he should let out the breath he’s holding—

“But I want to put it in,” Jisoo’s voice crack a bit, as if he’s about to cry, and Jeonghan is seriously in a dilemma right now.

He might even give in, if he really does turn on the waterworks. (He won’t, though.)

“Look, it’s your first time. It won’t feel good for me if I let you top—”

“You would!” Jisoo says, lifting himself off Jeonghan’s lap. He then lies beside him, spooning the sugar baby just to put a hand on his ass.

Jeonghan is just beyond confusion right now.

Meanwhile Jisoo is thinking about how Jeonghan’s butt doesn’t have much  _ flesh _ to it, but it’s a butt! It has a  _ hole. _

“I really wouldn’t,” Jeonghan sighs for the nth time, erection drooping with the way Jisoo is kneading his ass. “And what you’re doing feels like  _ nothing _ , by the way.”

“Then how am I supposed to lose my virginity—!?”

Jeonghan flips them over as Jisoo starts throwing a  _ fit _ . He puts his face close, the tips of their noses brushing with the proximity. That seems to shut Jisoo up.

“There are other ways, you know,” Jeonghan smirks, moving to capture Jisoo’s lips in between his teeth, promptly pulling away when Jisoo chases the kiss. “How about I teach you?”

“But you don’t like using the butt—”

“Who says we’re using mine?”

Jisoo stares, again, dumbly. Then whose butt—

“Can I really lose my virginity with the butt?” Jisoo asks when he gathers his thoughts. “That’s not how people on the internet say they do it.”

Jeonghan closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Jisoo’s. “Joshuji, there’s  _ no such thing _ as virginity. It’s just a social construct.”

Jeonghan’s weight on him feels comforting, grounding him to reality and washing away the anxious feelings of uncertainty. Brushing hairs gently away Jisoo’s face, Jeonghan continues, “It doesn’t change anything. We can have sex all we want, but you’re not  _ losing _ anything. It’s not a badge of honor to have sex or to  _ not _ have sex.”

“Then why do people do it?”

“Because they want to. They want to have fun,” Jeonghan simply whispers, pressing soft kisses on his cheeks. “They want to feel good.”

All his life, Jisoo has only ever heard about having to do it because he has to, because he’s the new CEO, and their family is not ordinary and is heavily involved with nepotism (Jisoo is amazing at his job, but his cousins and uncles—if he  _ could _ sack them, he would’ve already done it as soon as he became boss.) He’s expected to have a child to succeed his position.

And so, his expectation and perception of sex always revolved around the process of  _ reproducing. _

Jeonghan’s words are changing what he first thought was just  _ practice _ for when he finally has a girlfriend.

“And if you’re not having fun,” Jeonghan lies fully on top of him, and Jisoo finds himself embracing him and the pressure of being pressed down on the bed, “ _ Especially _ if you’re not feeling good, you shouldn’t do it with anyone.”

“What about with you?” Jisoo asks as his arms wrap around Jeonghan’s shoulders.

“Even with me.”

He gives it a thought, but there isn’t a moment he can remember when he ever felt wrong. Even when he thought he could top the soft, gentle Jeonghan, he didn’t feel bored or in danger or in any pain.

So, he honestly answers, “I’m always having fun and feeling good when I’m with you.”

Jeonghan watches him with fondness swimming in his eyes. And then he drops his head into Jisoo’s neck, breathing in the soft smell of his skin.

“God,” Jeonghan groans, “I really, really want to do it with you, you know?”

“Me too,” Jisoo’s lips pull into a pout, feeling downcast because he did want to top. As much as Jeonghan’s weight feels good when he’s anxious, being on top makes him feel good especially when he’s feeling confident. It feels good being  _ physically _ on top. “But you don’t want to do it with the butt.”

“You can say  _ ass.” _

“Sounds boorish.”

Jeonghan relents, succumbing to Jisoo’s uncanny innocence. He is not even completely sure what  _ boorish _ means. “If you want, we can use your…” he fights off the urge to say  _ ass _ the way it’s meant to be said “…butt?”

“But that would mean I’m not on top,” his voice is sullen, dejected even. “I don’t want to be at the bottom.”

Wait— _ what? _

Knowing Jisoo, he should take that  _ literally. _

“You just don’t want to be at the bottom?”

Jisoo nods, lips jutting out and brows curved downwards, “Well, it really feels good when I can see you from up there. I feel in control of myself.”

Jeonghan tries again because he’s seeing light at the end of the tunnel and he doesn’t want to stop now. “You  _ don’t _ want to be at the bottom but it’s  _ okay _ to use your butt?”

“Well… Will it hurt?”

“I won’t let it,” Jeonghan promises, “As much as I can.”

“Sounds fun,” Jisoo giggles quietly, a total upturn from when he was calling Jeonghan  _ baby boy  _ with a smug smile. “Make it feel good, okay?”

Oddly enough, he looks more like himself now. More comfortable.

“I will make it feel so good, you’ll want to do it over and over again. Countless times.” Jeonghan assures him with a confident look on his face, and Jisoo seems to relax even more with that

“I like the sound of that.”

“If it’s just being on top that you want,” Jeonghan says, moving to prepare switching their positions. “I can arrange something that would make us  _ both _ feel good.”

“H-How...” Jisoo trails off, arms wrapped tight around Jeonghan’s shoulder as he trembles at every wet drag of the fingers inside him. “How does…” one particular thrust makes him let out a sinful moan, and he quickly buries his face in Jeonghan’s neck as embarrassment settles in “…this f-feel good for— _ oh _ —for you?”

The lube feels nice. Jeonghan mentally applauds Jisoo’s research abilities and the fact that he purchased an affordable one, too. They’ll definitely use this next time.

They’ve been doing foreplay for almost an hour with Jeonghan thoroughly stretching him out as Jisoo lifts his hips up, thighs holding him up over his Jeonghan’s instead of straddling. By now, Jeonghan can finally put four fingers in Jisoo effortlessly. It’s not as thick as what’s about to enter next, but four fingers will do.

Jeonghan has been having so much fun. He’s been observing what makes Jisoo feel good, what makes him sigh, what makes him squirm on top of him. He’s been alert for his every reaction, and if something borders pain, he immediately brushes his fingertips along that bundle of nerves that makes Jisoo keen to his touch, the sugar daddy’s cock twitching in pleasure.

When he decides that Jisoo is now well prepared to take his cock, Jeonghan lets him fall back on his thighs, lubed ass dampening the fabric covering Jeonghan’s hard-on upon contact. And Jisoo wonders how a human body can have something so hard, it feels like a rock.

“Can you feel that?” Jeonghan grinds his clothed cock against Jisoo’s slick hole, and the latter can’t help feeling sensitive. “That’s how much I’m feeling good.”

Jisoo responds with a quick grumble of random words because he can barely keep his head straight. His face is still buried in Jeonghan’s neck.

“Joshuji,” Jeonghan croons, coaxing him off so he can look at him, “Let me see your face.”

Jisoo peels his face off Jeonghan’s neck at that, showing him the red mess that he is.

Jeonghan can only watch as he takes in the fluffy white hair of his benefactor, twinkling, watery eyes looking straight at him.

He’s so fucking cute. Under any circumstances, he doesn’t think he can grant Jisoo’s wish of wanting to top because Jeonghan just wants to  _ ravage _ him.

“Do you want to take my clothes off?”

At that, Jisoo sparkles.  _ “Step three.” _

“Huh?”

“Step three of having sex is taking off clothes,” Jisoo moves, feeling his thighs turn jelly from how long he’s been keeping himself up earlier. “That’s what I read.”

Jeonghan pulls him up for a kiss one more time just for good measure. “Unlearn all that right now. I’m the one teaching you,” he mumbles against his lips before letting him pull off his shirt over his head.

After that, Jisoo moves to pull down Jeonghan’s underwear and—

_ Holy cheese sauce, mother of pearls. _

Suddenly, Jisoo feels insecure about his…

“Joshuji?” He might have gawked at it for too long because Jeonghan suddenly sounds worried.

_ “Big,” _ is all Jisoo could utter as he faces the beast, all veiny and red and  _ throbbing. _ There’s a clean scent, too, that makes his mouth water.

It’s not like Jeonghan ever gets sheepish when his size is talked about. He even put his erect size on his profile on the website.

“Come here,” Jeonghan says after removing the fabric off him, pulling Jisoo up and taking the sugar daddy’s shirt off, too. “You ready?”

“W-Wait—“ Jisoo sits back on his lap, touching Jeonghan’s cock with a careful hand. Jeonghan isn’t typically this sensitive, but the attention on him after playing with Jisoo’s ass like that makes him  _ hiss. _ “Will this fit?”

“It will,” Jeonghan sighs, fighting off the urge to moan when Jisoo starts moving his hand. “What’s wrong?” he asks when Jisoo’s face falls.

“It’s bigger than mine.”

“That doesn’t  _ matter—” _

He’s cut off by the way Jisoo resentfully looks at his own dick in front of Jeonghan’s. “But I thought mine would be bigger…”

“It doesn’t make any difference, baby,” Jeonghan tugs him forward, lips crashing together as he kisses the worry out of him. “Yours is beautiful.”

All self-doubt is blown out of the water when Jeonghan wraps his hand on his length, too, pumping until Jisoo is making that high-pitched noise at the back of his throat. He removes his grip just when Jisoo is starting to feel something build up at the pit of his stomach.

“I can promise it won't hurt,” Jeonghan warns, barely hanging onto the thinnest thread of his patience, “but I can’t promise I’ll be gentle. I’m in a  _ mood _ tonight.”

Nodding, Jisoo clambers to support himself by going back to how he was earlier when Jeonghan is opening him up, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s shoulders.

“That’s no good,” Jeonghan tuts, “Use your words. Tell me if you still want it.”

“Yes,” Jisoo breathes almost immediately, uncaring if it sounds desperate because that’s what he is, “ _ Yes, _ I want it.”

His raw voice gives Jeonghan an idea.

“Another thing,” he aligns his neglected cock, rubbing the blunt head against Jisoo’s rim, “Call me hyung?”

“What—“ Jisoo is cut off by a moan when Jeonghan pushes a little inside, the tip of his cock catching inside him. The stretch doesn’t burn as much as it did earlier when the first finger entered him, so he actually feels good “—why—why would I?”

“I think that’s just a given,” Jeonghan grunts low in his ear as Jisoo tries to hide his face against his neck again because the stretch is so, so good, “I’m older, after all.”

Jeonghan pushes in slowly, until Jisoo's ass is kissing the tops of his thighs, firmly seated with a whole cock stuffed in him.

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo whines, unable to control the sounds that are coming out of it. “Jeonghan,  _ move—” _

_ “Hyung,” _ Jeonghan corrects, coaxes him teasingly, moving to suck bruises on his delectable neck, “Come on, say it, or else I won’t.”

_ “No.” _

Jeonghan grinds a fraction inside, the shaft of his cock dragging against Jisoo’s silken walls, tip rubbing against that spot.

“How about now?”

All Jisoo could do is throw his head back and whimper, thighs about to go numb. The Jeonghan he knew that day at the restaurant was gentle, soft, and tender. And the Jeonghan now is slowly driving him to the brink of insanity with his cock and it’s—

It’s not particularly something he hates, but when you’ve been teased for already more than an hour, you’d be impatient, too.

Jisoo submits, giving Jeonghan exactly what he wants without knowing he’s feeding the sugar baby’s arousal.

“Hyung, please,” Jisoo’s voice cracks as tears threaten to fall. Jeonghan mouths at his nipples, tongue flicking at the buds as he begs. “Please,  _ Jeonghan-hyung,  _ I want it  _ so bad—” _

A loud moan snips his imploring short when Jeonghan delivers a particularly hard thrust that sends his soul to the moon. And from that point on, the sugar baby doesn’t hold back.

He holds Jisoo by the waist, essentially pushing and pulling him on his cock like he’s a cock sleeve. And it allows Jisoo to rest all his weight, bouncing naturally on Jeonghan’s lap—a rag doll unable to do anything but moan and whimper and feel good.

With every stroke, Jisoo would unknowingly  _ clench _ and Jeonghan would relish in the drag of his wet, searing walls around him.

With every stroke, Jisoo would always feel something against that spot in him that makes his eyes roll back in pleasure, mouth falling open and inhuman sounds spilling out of his mouth.

With every stroke, everything Jisoo thought he knew about sex is defeated. This is  _ it. _ Jeonghan was right.

All it takes is a few more splitting thrusts along with Jeonghan’s sly finger brushing against the length of Jisoo’s cock, and he’s coming undone, spilling his release all over Jeonghan’s abdomen with a clamorous, hoarse moan.

His throat feels raw from all the moaning, his mind feels blank, his heart feels shaken, and his hole—

His hole feels full and unimaginably wet as soon as Jeonghan cums inside him with a groan. Jisoo’s face as he releases pushes Jeonghan to the edge on its own.

And while Jeonghan had total control of everything that just happened, somehow, Jisoo has total control of him.

He doesn’t think he can fuck anyone else after this.

Cum spills out of Jisoo’s hole and around Jeonghan’s cock. Jisoo is  _ spent, _ draped on top of him limp and wilted from what they just did.

For all that, he feels refreshed. He just has to catch his breath first.

“So how was it?” Jeonghan asks when they both calm down. Jisoo lifts himself to look at Jeonghan, and by now Jisoo’s legs are already asleep. He might not want to be on top for a long time after this. “You first time?”

“It was  _ so _ good.”

“Just good?” Jeonghan flicks a sweat-drenched hair away from Jisoo's forehead so he can see his face better.

“The best, Hannie.”

“Just Hannie? Where’s the hyung?”

_ “Hey,” _ Jisoo huffs adorably, “You’re pushing it.”

“Alright, alright. I was just teasing,” he says, a fond smile gracing his face as he gazes deeply into the sugar daddy’s eyes.

After a while, the stickiness will feel uncomfortable, so Jeonghan prepares to lift him off. But as soon as he starts pulling out of Jisoo—

Jisoo  _ whines, _ brows knitted together, sparking concern in Jeonghan.

“Does it hurt? Are you okay—”

“Why are you pulling out?”

Jeonghan blinks. “We have to clean up—”

He’s shut up when Jisoo presses their lips together, the both of them naturally falling into a sloppy kiss that’s lazy and tired but isn’t any less exciting.

“Do what you did again, please? You...” Jisoo whispers against his lips, totally immersed in how he’s grinding his ass to get Jeonghan’s slowly rising cock fully inside him again. “You can keep going, right?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan says distractedly, taken aback by how enraptured Jisoo looks as the sugar daddy tries to please himself on Jeonghan’s cock, however clumsy.

It seems like…

Jeonghan might have triggered something?

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writing and want to lend support, here's my tip jar link! ♡ [buy me a coffee](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co/#ko-fi) ♡  
> i greatly appreciate every kudos and comment as well : ]
> 
> accounts:  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shuquishy)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shuanime)  
> i like friends! don't be shy to reach out ^-^


End file.
